


Sound in the night

by pairatime



Series: A Cop and his Boy [6]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Blindfolds, D/s, M/M, Slapping, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco wants to try out something new with his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote smut. I do hope you all liked it, I don’t do it often.

He could do this. He would do this. Jimmy thought to himself as he looked out the windshield toward the store in front of him.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d gone into _TOYS IN BABELAND,_ he’d even been in it with Bosco but…this was the first time he’d been sent with a shopping list. And thinking about it made him glance at it again, not that he needed to, it was only two words. Sounding Kit.

Those two words just made everything…confusing. The idea of Bosco, hell anyone, putting anything into his dick flat out scared the crap out of him. It also made his dick as hard as when Bosco was in him, and made it almost as hard to think too.

“What’s taking so long James? Get your ass in gear forthwith. You’re not touching your dick again until I’m done with it, and I don’t give a rat’s ass how many nights off that takes,” Bosco ordered cutting right through Jimmy’s thoughts, giving him one thing to focus on.

“Yes, Sir,” Jimmy answered as everything else fell away and he found himself walking through the doors before he even registered getting out of the car. And then he had to stop. He had no idea where the sounding kits would even be and the store wasn’t that small.

He didn’t _want_ to ask the woman behind the counter but keeping Bosco waiting while he hunted around wasn’t going to work either. Fuck, Jimmy thought to himself as he headed toward the counter, thankful that there wasn’t anyone else around at least. “Hey there, Grace, you wouldn’t be able to help me find the sounding kits would you?” Jimmy asked flirting as he read her name tag and giving her a bright smile.

“Sounding kits,” Grace answered, returning Jimmy’s smile with her own, “They’d be in the center row with the other men’s toys, right next to the cock rings, just making sure you get a kit that’s made of what you want, we have metal, plastic and even a ceramic set,” she added, flirting right back.

“Oh I know just what tools I need,” Jimmy said with an easy grin, stepping away from the counter and toward the center row, keeping eye contact with the woman until he caught sight of the kit in the corner of his vision and all thoughts of Grace vanished.

Jimmy swallowed hard as he lifted the plastic wrapped leather case, unzipped to show off the eight rods within. They looked even bigger and longer than they had online and he couldn’t believe how tight his jeans were getting at the idea of them in Bosco’s hands.

That was the only real thought on Jimmy’s mind as he checked out and returned to Basco’s car, handing the bag to his Dom as he got behind the wheel. “Are you really going to…” he really wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence.

“No, I just want to look at them. Fuck yeah I’m going to use them. And don’t fucking waste my time saying you don’t want it,” Bosco answered cupping Jimmy’s hard dick. “Now drive. And you better not come,” he added, unzipping the firefighter’s pants.

Fuck, Bos,” Jimmy hissed, feeling his Dom’s hands on his dick. All he wanted to do was come. It was all he ever wanted to do when Bosco was touching him.

“Hold it back for me James, and drive us home,” Bosco ordered as he pulled the dick completely free of Jimmy’s pants and slowly started stroking it up and down using the sub’s own pre-come as lube.

“Yes, Sir,” Jimmy answered, forcing himself to breath slowly while he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

The drive to Bosco’s place took longer than it normally would. Between Jimmy taking two wrong turns and driving at almost half his normal speed. Every stoke, every time Bosco ran a finger over the head of his cock, had Jimmy’s breath hitch. Made him _want_ to come more until it was only Bosco’s orders that were keeping it from happening.

And the whole time Bosco didn’t stop. He didn’t take his hands off Jimmy until they were parked next to Bosco’s building. “Good work, boy,” he said as he let go of his boy’s cock, bringing his slick fingers into Jimmy’s mouth. “Lick’em.”

Jimmy didn’t hesitate in sucking the fingers into his mouth, one by one. The bitter taste of his own come mixed with the taste of his Dom made his cock jump, despite the fact it was no longer being touched. He had to take a breath to try and calm himself down but the smell of his come and Bosco only made it harder to concentrate on anything but his Dom as he started running his tongue over the cop’s palm getting every bit of himself off.

“Good boy,” Bosco said again, smirking at his sub. “Now tuck it in and let’s get up stairs.”

Jimmy hastily shoved his dick back in and zipped up before hurrying after Bosco. The trip up the stairs was quick and thankfully they didn’t encounter anyone else or he knew they would have seen the bulge in his jeans and the people of this apartment building already knew more about him and Bosco than he’d like.

A few minutes later he was kneeling naked in the center of his Dom’s living room eyes fixed on the wall as he heard, felt, Bosco circling him before stopping behind him. And then Jimmy felt the familiar smooth and supple strap on his skin and felt the tension and stress melt away at the weight of his Dom’s collar settling around his neck. His cock and heart jumping at the soft _good boy_ whispered into his ear as a second article of leather descended over his eyes.

He just breathed, focusing on keeping his breaths even and steady and not on his lack of sight. Not on the movements he heard around him.

But he couldn’t stop the hich at the feeling of something gripping his nipple ring, clamps? Fingers? He wasn’t sure. Nor could he stop the change of his breath into a hiss at the twisting of his nipple and the bite that accompanied it as suddenly felt hot breath and teeth..

“No moving James.”  
The words delivered at the same time as a slap across the jaw made the man realize he had started to move his hands, trying to reach for his Dom. “Sorry, Sir,” he answered, moving his arms back to his thighs.

“You can take anything I give you, can’t you James.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jimmy answered, his voice winded from the firm punch to the stomach that had accompanied his Dom’s statement.

“This body is mine.”

Jimmy accepted the truth of the statement as Bosco roughly manhandle him onto his back, let his legs be kicked apart until his dick and balls were as open as exposed as they could be while his arms were snug against his sides.

And then he was alone.

He couldn’t feel his Dom touching him anywhere, no soft caress or sharp punch.  
Nor could he hear him anywhere around him, no creaking of the floorboards or sounds of ruffling fabric. Nothing.

Then, just as abruptly the sound and taction was back.

He felt the vibrations of the floor under his Dom’s footsteps and felt his solid, and felt his solid naked weight over his torso as Bosco straddled him, pinning him to the floor.

He heard the sound of a body moving and the voice of his Dom whispering _all mine_ almost too low to hear. Then he heard the clink of metal on metal, like thin rods of stainless steel touching each other.

He felt his whole body tense in response. He’d almost let himself forget the main event of the night, the metal was meant to go inside his dick, his dick which jumped at the sound as he thought of it.

“Trust me, James. Enjoy the ride.”

Swallowing hard at his Dom’s words, Jimmy responded with the expected _yes sir_ before he concentrated on the steady cadence of the words flowing from Bosco. Encouragement, explanation, warning; just talk to keep him grounded as the lube drizzled and poured over his cock.

And then the metal touched his skin.

***

Bosco grinned when he felt his whole body sink lower as his boy sucked in a deep breath.

He held the rod still glancing to the side and into the mirror to see his boy’s face and watch him exhale before breathing in deeply again. Nothing turned him on as much as watching his boy taking something, anything, for him.

He could feel how tense his boy’s body had become, felt how quickly his boy jumped as he pulled in the air. James hadn’t fought, he’d accepted, it had just taken a moment.

Bosco kept up the one-sided dialog while he waited for his boy to fully relax again before sliding the rod in a bit deeper. The reaction was the same, only quicker, before it was over and his boy was relaxing again.

This time he pulled it out a little before inching in farther in, and this time his boy’s dick tensed in a different way and he heard a soft moan behind him.

Another slow stroke inside his boy’s dick and the groan was louder and Bosco didn’t want to hold out any longer.

Reaching behind him with his free hand he pulled the leather blindfold from James’ face before turning him toward the side, right into the mirror.

“Watch it,” he ordered, pulling the rod out completely, pre-cum leaking everywhere, before slowly inserting it back in letting it slide deeper than before.

He watched in the mirror how wide his boy’s eyes were, the look of unconcealed pleasure and he just grinned, taking his own cock in his free hand.  
“You either come when I come, or you don’t come at all,” he ordered, smirking at the dazed confusion as his boy tried to understand his commands through the haze he was in. “You come only when I come,” he repeated, getting closer to coming when James replied and the pleasure on James’s face was joined by concentration and focus, centering on his dick.

Bosco kept the pace of both the rod and his hand even for several minutes before he increased the tempo on his boy bring his boy to the edge where he knew it was only his boy’s determination that was keeping him from shooting.

At the rapid panting of James’s breath he slowly pulled the sound back out and discarded the metal shaft before taking James’s own rod in hand and brought them both to the edge.

“Now boy,” he ordered, looking into the mirror, taking them both over the edge.


End file.
